Only for you
by Sam0728
Summary: A Valentine's Day Fluff!  Sasuke is back, and his love for a pink haired beauty has magnified.  And there's a Festival coming this way...Valentine's Day?


He hesitated...he was so close to killing Itachi, his back up against the wall, Sasuke's katana to his throat...but he hesitated.

"What are you waiting for foolish little brother?" Itachi smirked, coughing up blood.

Sasuke snapped out of his trance and prepared to slit Itachi's throat when someone elses katana deflected his own.

His head snapped to the left, he was surprised to see the pink haired girl- no, pink haired women from his former team.

Sakura had grown immensely, her body was _very _well developed, her hair was up in a high pony tail ending at her lower back. She wore the typical Anbu uniform, tattoo and all. Her mask sitting to the side.

"Sakura..." He whispered.

"Sasuke, I know your angry at Itachi for the death of your clan," Sasuke stiffened and glared at her. "But Itachi did not kill them to '_test his ability's_' of that you can be sure." She spoke calmly, gently.

"And how, pray tell, how would you know that!" He snapped, still holding his katana tightly.

"It was an order," Itachi's eyes widened slightly, the flashbacks of that day played in his head. "given to him by the elders."

Sasuke scoffed. "And how would you know that?"

"Because they gave me an order to kill Tsunade and Naruto...I wouldn't, they tried to sent Ambu after me, but they had given ma a mission scroll, so I had the proof that they were doing this behind the Hokage's back...they were executed the following day."

"I understand that but Itachi...innocent?" He scoffed again.

Sakura sighed and pulled a scroll out of her weapons pouch on her thigh, tossing it to Sasuke. He was reluctant to look away from Itachi. He scanned the scroll several time before he sunk to his knee's...an order...his clan is dead because a damn _order_?

He looked over to Sakura as she kneeled next to Itachi, green chakra consumed her hand as she healed his older, _innocent_ brother.

"Why didn't Itachi tell me?" He demanded standing and towering over Sakura as she lowered Itachi into a laying position.

"If he told you, would you have fought this hard to get stronger...would you have been able to put him out of his misery and the never ending dreams of that one night that changed both of your lives?"

After Sasuke thought about it, he gave a stiff nod and kneeled next to Sakura. "So now what?" His face emotionless. "It's not like we'll be welcomed back into the village with open arms."

Sakura smiled, not taking her eyes off of Itachi, who was also watching and listening intently. "That's where I come in...Sasuke, there are two smaller scrolls in my pouch, can you please get them?"

Sasuke hesitantly reached into Sakura's thigh pouch and pulled out the two scrolls. He curiously opened the one with his name on it. He felt his eyes sting and his throat tighten...the scroll read.

"_Sasuke Uchiha, is here by granted a pardon of all crimes he has committed to the village of Konoha._

_A list of Konoha shinobi that vouch for Sasuke and are willing to take responsibility for his future actions: Kakashi Hatake, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Tsunade Senju, all of rookie nine, and the sand siblings."_

Sasuke looked over to a now sitting up Itachi and Sakura as she finished healing Itachi. He grabbed the other scroll and handed it to him, as Itachi read it's contents Sakura felt his chakra give off a sort of disbelieving vibe.

"The whole village knows what you sacrificed for them...and many of them would not have been able to do what you did, they respect you and your ability to follow orders." She looked over at Sasuke who was read Itachi's pardon as well, not only did all of his friends write their names, but most of the shinobi community. "The Uchiha compound has been restored for the two of you."

Sasuke nodded, then looked over at his brother as Sakura stood and held out her hand to, the now fully healed, Itachi Uchiha and all his glory.

He ignored her hand and stood on his own.

Sasuke smirked as Sakura mumbled something that sounded like 'Uchiha's and their damn pride.'

"Now what do we do?" Sasuke asked looking to Itachi.

"Go home?" Sakura suggested with a shrug and began to walk away.

Sasuke watched as Itachi slowly followed after her. Itachi nodded in agreement mumbling 'home would be nice.'

Sasuke smirked, thinking over all that had happened in the last hour...he's going home...with a brother he thought was evil...following a team mate he always called weak...life was weird.

OoOoOoO

It took almost a week to get back to Konoha, Sasuke talked most of the way, Sasuke's hate disintegrated every day, until he didn't hate his brother at all.

As they made it to the gate the ninja's on guard bowed low to the Uchiha's, they felt guilty for ever thinking ill of Itachi.

Itachi and Sasuke slightly bowed back.

Sakura walked through the town with the boys behind her, she felt both their stares bore into her back.

"What is it?" She asked with a smirk looking over her shoulder at the two.

They both shook their heads.

So Sakura sighed and decided to open a topic. "So, Sasuke how old are you now?"

Sasuke seemed startled out of his thoughts. "I'm 23."

Sakura nodded. "So that would make Itachi around 28?" All she got was the famous Uchiha 'hm.' She sighed. "Do Uchiha's _ever_ change?"

Sasuke smirked at his brother when he felt several familiar chakra signatures.

When they got up the several flights of stairs, Sakura opened the Hokage's office door and was greeted by the sight of all of rookie nine, crammed into the office.

The sensei's were behind the desk with Tsunade.

Ino had her arms wrapped around Choji, Neji had an arm draped over a _very_ pregnant Tenten's shoulders, Naruto was holding a five year old little boy with dark blue hair and bright blue eyes, Hinata beside him was holding a little blond girl with lavender eyes maybe three and her tummy was slightly rounded with another.

Shino, Kiba, Rock Lee, Sai, and Shikamaru all stood alone.

"Welcome home teme." Naruto said gently before walking forward, handing the little boy to Sakura, and embraced Sasuke tightly.

Sakura smiled and felt the little boy wrap his arms around her neck. "Aunty Sakura, who is that man daddy is hugging?" He asked quietly.

Hinata smiled softly having heard him...everyone had. "That is Uncle Sasuke, remember, the one we keep telling you about?"

A big goofy 'Naruto' grin spread across the little boys face. "Uncle Sasuke!" He screamed and through himself at Sasuke. Sakura smiled as he wrapped him chubby arms around his neck.

Sasuke froze, not knowing quite what to do. Sakura seemed to sense this and took one of him hands and placed it under the little boy so he wasn't dangling. Once he was situated he smiled up at Sasuke. "Did you bring me a present, Uncle Sasuke?"

Everyone seemed to be waiting for the ice breaker...well that was it, the room filled the snickering, giggling, and some full out laughs. Sasuke opened his mouth to say something along the lines of, 'was I suppose to?' when he felt something touch his hand, he looked down to see Sakura had handed him a plastic katana about a two feet long.

Sasuke handed it to the little boy and he squealed loudly. "Your the best Uncle ever!" Before wiggling out of Sasuke's hands and ran over to Hinata. "Look Mama, Uncle Sasuke got my this, isn't it amazing?"

Hinata giggled. "Yes, it is very amazing, but what do you say to Uncle Sasuke, Akihiko?"

"Thank you!" He squealed loudly.

The little girl pouted and crossed her arms over her little chest. "Oh, Nariko...how could we forget you?" Sakura said gently, pulling out a five inch square box and held it up in front of her. "It's called a ninja-in-the-box." Sakura held onto the turn key on the side of the box and it played a soft little melody before a ninja popped out of the top. She jumped, startled but then giggled.

Sakura placed the box in her little awaiting hands.

She turned and joined the conversation Naruto had started.

Unbeknownst to her that Sasuke had watched her every move, he loved older Sakura, he loved her strength, he loved her spirit and her courage...he loved her heart and her undying ability to care...he loved everything about her...he loved Sakura!

Sasuke looked away from her and back to Naruto who was telling about how he was so close to becoming Hokage, and about a new flavor of ramen he invented...some things _never_ change!

OoOoOoO

Several hours later, Sakura was leading both Uchiha's to their new and improved Uchiha mansion.

Sasuke suppressed the images of the last time he was here and followed Sakura into the house, behind Itachi.

"Everything is in the same order as it was when," She hesitated. "when everything happened."

Itachi nodded. "Thank you." He said coldly before walking into another room.

Sakura nodded and walked back out the front door. "If you need anything, I live down the rode." She said beginning to close the door.

"Sakura," She stopped and looked up at her childhood crush. "Thank you, for everything, and for stopping me from killing Itachi."

Sakura nodded then wrapped her arms around him. "It's good to have you back Sasuke." She whispered into his shoulder.

Sasuke smirked. "Good to be back." Was his reply.

Sakura smiled and walked back down the road.

"You should really ask her the Valentine's Day festival next week." Sasuke jumped slightly, shut the door and turned to Itachi, who was leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you like her, it's obvious, the look on your face says it all." Itachi looked smug as he push himself off the wall.

"Whatever." Sasuke said flatly, walking out of the room, not seeing the smirk on Itachi's lips as he left.

Sasuke walked into his room and lay on his bed, things were indeed weird...His feeling for Sakura are stronger now then they were when he left those years ago...and they were coming back with a vengeance.

After a few moments he fell into a peaceful sleep...dreaming of Sakura...and their future together.

As he awoke the next morning several idea's on how to ask Sakura to the Valentine's festival popped into his mind...Damn Itachi and his brilliance!

Sasuke took a quick shower, wrapping a towel around his waist when he was done and brushed his teeth.

After his morning routine he quickly dressed and walked to the kitchen, finding Itachi reading the morning paper and eating fresh dango's.

"I didn't know you could cook." Sasuke spoke rather awkwardly, I mean he was talking to his brother he was about to kill a week ago.

"I can't, your girlfriend Sakura Haruno dropped them off, saying 'sorry, I forgot the kitchen wasn't stocked'...she left a box of dango's and some rice balls and tomato's."

Sasuke smirked, she always did know him better then anyone else.

"I suggest you ask her before someone else does."

Sasuke looked at Itachi questioningly, before grabbed a box of his favorite food. "Ask who, what?"

"Don't play dumb, little brother...ask Sakura to the festival, before _I_ do."

Sasuke nearly choked on his bite of tomato. "What...you don't even know her!"

Itachi merely smirked and shrugged. "I could get to know her before the festival, it is only six days away...I wonder if she is still single though, I mean, look at her, she is a beautiful women."

Sasuke glared at his older brother. "She would never go to the festival with you."

Itachi's smirk widened. "Then why did she mention it when she stopped by?"

Sasuke's glare intensified. "Stay away from my Sakura!"

"'_Your_' Sakura?"

Sasuke clenched his jaw before standing from the kitchen table and leaving the room, grumbling all the way to the front door about stupid big brother and annoying festivals.

Sasuke found that the village didn't change hardly at all. He easily found the flower shop. He walked in and Ino smiled over at him. "Hey Sasuke, what brings you here?"

Sasuke mumble a reply that sounded like 'getting flowers.'

"Flowers for who, oh do I know her?" Ino leaned against the counter, listening intently.

Sasuke sighed heavily. "Ino, what type of flower is Sakura's favorite?" Sasuke though regretted it.

"Oh Kami!" Ino squealed loudly. "It's about time that girl get some action, I can't wait to see her face when you arrive at the hospital with flowers!" Ino ran in the back room.

A few moments later she came back with a large bouquet of several different flowers.

In the mix was white Acacia's, purple Anemone's, pink Aster's, white Jonquil's, light purple Gladiolus, dark blue Forget-me-nots, and several red Roses.

"Sakura doesn't have _a_ favorite, she loves all flowers!" Ino said happily. "So I chose the ones I thought would express your intentions."

Sasuke looked at her oddly. "What do the flowers mean?" He asked narrowing his eyes into a glare at her.

"Well, they all generally mean 'love'...the white Acacia's mean Secret Love, the purple Anemone's mean Unfading love, the pink Aster's mean Daintiness, the Jonquil's mean Love me; affection returned; desire; sympathy; desire for a return of affection...and the dark blue Forget-me-nots mean True Love!" Ino let out a dreamy sigh. "Your gonna steel her heart away...again."

Sasuke pulled out money for the flowers then walked toward the hospital.

He was surprised to see the sign above it that read. 'Haruno Hospital.'

He sighed and walked into the building, stopping at the receptionist. "Where's Sakura Haruno's office?"

The receptionist looked up, startled. "Second floor, first door on the right, but she won't be there."

"Why not?" Sasuke asked coldly, staring the poor teenager down.

She shrunk back a bit. "She is in the maternity ward, Tenten is having her baby."

Sasuke nodded, started to walk down the hall then stopped beside the poor shaking girl. "Where is the maternity ward?"

"Top floor." She said quickly.

He nodded and headed up.

Sasuke saw Neji sitting in the hall outside one of the many rooms in the ward.

Sasuke saw Neji flinch when Tenten's scream echoed throughout the hall.

"Boy or girl?" Sasuke asked once he reached Neji's side.

Neji seemed startled and looked up at him. "What?"

"Is it going to be a baby boy, or girl?" Sasuke sat in the plastic seat beside him in the hall.

"Oh, we don't know yet, Tenten wanted it to be a surprise." He answered with a deep sigh.

That's when a shrill scream broke the silents. Neji stood quickly and walked toward the door, just as a nurse opened the door.

He pushed past her and into the room, Sasuke leaned against the door frame, flowers behind his back.

Sakura was holding the newly cleaned baby, a tuft of dark brown hair on it's little rounded head and pearly lavender eyes observed everybody in the room.

Neji walked to Tenten's side, wiping the sweat from her brow.

Sakura smiled and walked towards them with the blue blanketed baby.

"Congratulations, you have a healthy baby boy." She said gently handing the baby to Neji.

He looked down at the baby and a small smile spread across his lips, Tenten smiled at him, his eyes filled with tears.

Sasuke watched as Tenten pouted and handed Sakura a twenty dollar bill.

"I'll leave you to get acquainted with your son, congratulations Neji!" Sakura bowed, turned and left the room.

She quietly shut the door after the nurses left the room.

Sasuke followed after Sakura as she lead the way to her office.

Once inside she plopped in her chair with a sigh. "What can I help you with Sasuke?" She asked looking up at him.

He looked away and held out the bouquet of flowers. Sakura was surprised but gladly excepted the flowers, a shy smile on her face.

She held them to her face and took a deep breath.

"Will you go to the festival with me?" Sasuke asked quietly. He waited for a reply, after a moment he sighed and looked down at her big smile.

"Meat me at 4:00 pm." She said with a bright smile before she grabbed a vase out from under her desk, stood and walked out of her office, to get water for the flowers.

Sasuke followed after her. "Hey, why did Tenten pay you?"

Sakura shrugged. "She said that Neji hardly ever shows emotion...I bet he would show some emotion once the baby is born, she doubted."

"How did you know he would show any emotion?" Sasuke asked following her back to her office with her freshly watered flowers.

"All men, no matter how tough or emotionless, will fall to the most smallest hands."

Sasuke smirked and looked up to Sakura as she put the flowers on her desk. "I'll see you later, I need to make plans."

Sakura smiled and nodded. "See ya."

Sasuke smirked to himself as he walked down the road, the same thought running through his mind. '_I gotta date with the girl of my dreams_!'

Once Sasuke was home he walked into the kitchen and ate a tomato that Sakura had left for him.

"So," Itachi leaned against the door frame, arms crossed over his chest. "How did it go?"

Sasuke looked at him blankly. "I'm meeting her up at 4:00 pm." He said with a slight smirk.

Itachi nodded in approval. "Be good to the little medic, or the Hokage will kick us out and label us S-class criminals again."

Sasuke nodded, walking past his brother and up to his room, he sat on his bed and started planning how the evening would go.

OoO 6 days later OoO

Over the past days Sasuke spent everyday with Sakura, catching up on stuff he missed, things she wants to achieve and things she wanted to know about what had happened with him...He fell in love with her all over again, every breath, every touch, every hair on her beautiful head...He loved it all.

Sasuke let the water run through his hair and down his back, his nerves were alive and he couldn't stop fidgeting...one more hour, one short hour before he would meat Sakura.

He sighed for the hundredth time.

He got out and dried himself, dressing in a black button up top, black dress pants and shoes, with a red tie. He debated on the dress up jacket, but decided on his dads old leather trench coat.

Itachi watched in amusement as Sasuke combed through his hair, again. "You look fine."

Sasuke jumped slightly, moving from his hair to his tie, fixing it again. "In this situation 'fine' is not good enough." He groaned when the tie refused to corporate.

Itachi raised a brow. "This 'situation'?"

Sasuke hesitated in his movements, he glanced over at his brother. "Nothing." He sighed before looking back into his bathroom mirror.

"What aren't you telling me, little brother?" Itachi raised a brow.

Sasuke shrugged and smirked as the tie finally got it right. "Nothing," He repeated. "I have to go." He said walked past Itachi and out the door.

Itachi smirked as his little brother half ran, half walked out of the house and down the road.

Sasuke stood outside Sakura house, with a deep breath he knocked.

He heard as she made her way to the door.

His breath hitched in his throat as Sakura opened the door. Her hair was up in an elegant bun, her bangs curled and framed her face.

She wore a red strapless dress, a slit on the side that ended a little above her knee.

A pair of black high heels and a black hand bag.

She had a rose behind her ear.

One thought went through his head. '_Wow_!' "You look amazing!" He said quietly.

Sakura smiled. "Thank you."

Sasuke held out his arm, Sakura gladly took it, shut the door behind her and let Sasuke lead her.

First Sasuke got them something to eat, and by the time they were done the festival was starting. Sasuke lead them around the entire festival, playing games and wining her a large stuffed dragon, which she wrapped around her shoulders.

After the sun went down, and the lights were dimmed, the fireworks started.

Sasuke lead Sakura to a large hill close by and sat in the grass.

Sakura sat in-between his legs, using him as an arm chair, watching the fireworks over head.

"Sakura, are you enjoying yourself?" Sasuke asked after a moment of silents.

Sakura nodded eagerly. "Oh yes, this is the best day _ever_!" She said happily, looking at Sasuke over her shoulder. "Why do you ask?"

Sasuke let a small smile grace his lips. "Just making sure," She settled her head to rest on his chest. "so when we look back on this day you can say, it was the best day ever, especially during the fireworks, that's when _the_ Sasuke Uchiha, the cold heartless monster, pulled out a box," Sasuke pulled a small black box out of pocket and set it on Sakura's knee. "and practically begged the most beautiful women in the world to marry him."

Sakura felt tears weld up in her eyes. She took the small box into her hands and gently opened the lid, inside was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen.

The band was small and white gold, five small diamonds imbedded in the band.

Sakura's lower lip started to tremble. Sasuke leaned forward and gently ran his hand up and down her spine, laying the occasional kiss on her soft shoulder.

Sakura started to laugh and cry at the same time. Sasuke wanted to hear those little words so bad, he almost wanted to asked again.

Interrupting his thoughts Sakura looked at him over her shoulder again. "Yes," Sasuke's heart stopped. "Yes, Sasuke Uchiha, the human ice cube, I will marry you!"

Sasuke felt a full on smile light up his face, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers, which she gladly returned.

After the need for air was to grate, they separated. Sakura leaned against him again.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around his fiance's shoulders and smiled as more fireworks lite up the sky.

"Who knew you were such a romantic?" Sakura mumbled quietly.

"Only for you Sakura," Sasuke gently stroked her bare shoulders. "Only for you."


End file.
